infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fooling the Rebels
Fooling the Rebels is an evil split mission in Infamous 2 in which Cole MacGrath and Nix work together to get the rebels on their side. Description Cole and Nix Prepare Cole meets Nix on a roof opposite Fort Philippe to hear her plan for getting the rebels on their side. Nix points out one of the militia's turrets, stating "it's going to take blood" to get Laroche's rebellion on their side. Cole adds that he could "fry" the militia's communications to give her more time. Getting closer and closer to Cole, Nix suggests she could dress as a member of the Militia and make him "look like a hero", at which point Cole leans in to kiss Nix, who teleports away before he has the chance. Making his way across the rooftops to the fort, Cole speaks to Zeke and asks for the location of the Militia's communication hubs within the fort, which Zeke quickly forwards to Cole's phone. Once inside the fort Cole has to deal with a multitude of Militia members before he can destroy the two hubs. Once the communication's are down, Cole calls Nix, letting her know everything is ready at his end. Fooling the Rebels Nix (in her Militia disguise) teleports to the turret and destroys two large fuel tanks to get the rebels attention, in the meantime, Cole has patched into the Militia PA and begins taunting the rebels. Nix continues shooting at the rebels, killing dozens before Cole steps in to play his "part". After he destroys the turret, the rebels quickly realize that the "electric man" is on their side and join him in storming the fort, and between them they swiftly defeat the remaining Militia members within. Laroche (unaware of the deception) calls Cole to thank him for stepping in and to vent his anger at the Militia, who (he says) claim to be protectors but shoot at people for sport. Cole, pleased with his trickery, casually replies "Hell, what kind of a man would I be if I just sat back and watched?" Trivia * This is the only mission in the inFamous series, until Second Son ''and ''First Light where Cole is not the playable character. * When Cole was talking on the PA System of the fort, Cole did not disguise his voice, which meant Laroche or any other Rebel could have realized it was Cole talking, a possible explanation for this is, they were under fire, and only paid attention to his words. * Just prior to invading the fort, Cole attempts to kiss Nix, however she teleports away, leading to Cole state she's "Freaky". This is the only obvious hint in the game that he not only has feelings for her, but had gotten over Trish's death. Gallery Fooling the rebels 2.jpg|Cole leans in to kiss Nix. Fooling the rebels 3.jpg|Destroying a communications hub. Fooling the rebels 4.jpg|Taking down the Militia. Fooling the rebels 7.jpg|The turret in action. Video Walkthrough References ﻿ Sources *''Infamous 2'' Category:Split missions Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2